Et pourquoi pas ?
by Petou
Summary: OS [Slash HPDM] Au cours de 7e année, Draco, qui fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix à présent, va découvrir une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas… Quand il trouve Harry grièvement blessé, tout bascule… Que lui arrive t il ? Pourquoi est il obsédé par


**Titre **: Et pourquoi pas ?

**Auteur :** Petou

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling, et je les lui emprunte quelques instants. Merci à elle.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Résumé : **Spoiler tome 6 … Au cours de 7e année, Draco, qui fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix à présent, va découvrir une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas… Quand il trouve Harry grièvement blessé, tout bascule… Que lui arrive t il ? Pourquoi est il obsédé par le brun ? Serait ce… ?

En résumé, c'est un exemple de ce qu'on peut faire par amour pour une personne.

**Avertissement :** Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il est question ici d'une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, et cette fic contient un lemon. Avis donc, à ceux ou celles que ça pourrait choquer : Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, que dire ?

Cette fiction est mon cadeau d'anniversaire à Bady, avec plus d'une semaine de retard, j'en suis vraiment désolé… mais il faut dire qu'au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de faire aussi long, j'en suis moi-même le plus étonné…!

Donc, pour l'anniversare d'une yaoiste drarrienne invétérée, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de pondre un yaoi Drarry… Alors voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira, parce que cet OS a monopolisé mes petits doigts et mon minuscule neurone une semaine durant !

En tout cas : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Et savoure ton cadeau !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Et pourquoi pas ? **

****

* * *

****

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, quelques gerbes d'étincelles s'enfuyaient ici et là…

La bûche venait de se fendre, mangée par les flammes.

Le temps avait fait son œuvre sur la bûche, tout comme il avait fait son œuvre sur la vie de Draco.

Le dernier des Malfoy était là dans son fauteuil, à contempler les flammes qui léchaient cette bûche, cette bûche qu'il assimilait à sa vie…

Il se posait des questions, il se demandait s'il était possible que la bûche retrouve un aspect normal, même alors qu'elle était consumée à moitié.

Il se demandait également si dans la vie, on pouvait réparer certaines choses, même si elles semblaient irréparables.

Alors, il essaya de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu arriver, ce qui était la cause de sa tristesse aujourd'hui…

Tout semblait si lointain, et en même temps c'était comme si c'était arrivé la veille.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

A Poudlard, 7 ans auparavant, Draco était dans sa dernière année d'études.

A ses côtés, encore et toujours les fidèles Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, l'entourant comme une troupe de gardes du corps…

A bien y réfléchir, s'ils avaient su, peut-être n'auraient-ils pas "gardé" son corps justement… En effet, depuis la fin de l'année précédente, il avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, et très peu de personnes étaient au courant, heureusement d'ailleurs.

En fait son rôle, pour le moment, se cantonnait à faire en sorte de relever tout comportement anormal dans les rangs de Serpentard, où se trouvaient, cela va sans dire, nombre d'enfants de mangemorts.

Ainsi, il savait pertinemment que ses "meilleurs" amis en étaient, mais pour eux il était au dessus de tout soupçon. Et il avait pu transmettre à l'Ordre une multitude d'informations relevées au cours des conversations serpentardesques qu'il entretenait avec ses acolytes.

Pourtant, il n'en éprouvait aucune honte, ni aucun regret… Il avait compris bien des choses à la fin de sa sixième année, en partie grâce à Dumbledore, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux avant de mourir… Il avait ensuite réellement réalisé l'horreur de la situation quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait assassiné son parrain sous ses yeux…

Il se souvenait encore de la lueur de surprise dans les yeux de Severus Rogue, quand il avait été frappé par l'éclair verdoyant du sort fatal.

Lui-même était resté immobile, incapable de bouger un muscle, les yeux fermés, attendant que vienne son tour… Mais rien !

Le Seigneur avait éclaté de rire…

Il considérait que Rogue avait outrepassé ses droits en tuant Dumbledore à la place de Draco… Et telle était sa punition.

En revanche, Draco avait eu droit à une deuxième chance, et sa mission, ô coïncidence, était d'observer les membres de l'Ordre exerçant à Poudlard… Autant dire que c'était une partie de plaisir de transmettre de fausses informations à l'assassin de son parrain…

Après cette terrible épreuve, il avait en douce pris contact avec l'Ordre, par l'intermédiaire de Mac Gonagall, devenue directrice à Poudlard, et ils avaient pu mettre en place une protection et un plan visant à faire de Draco un agent double.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé du bon côté, du côté du bien, du côté de l'Ordre, du côté des moldus…

… Du côté d'Harry Potter…

Evidemment, faisant partie de l'Ordre, Draco avait régulièrement un rapport à faire sur sa mission de surveillance, et devait donc se rendre au Quartier Général, au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Il avait appris qu'il s'agissait de la maison des ancêtres de Sirius Black, ces ancêtres qui faisaient partie de sa famille à lui aussi…

Il savait également que Sirius était le parrain d'Harry, et qu'il croiserait certainement ce dernier un jour ou l'autre…

Il ne savait plus trop que penser à propos de son adversaire de toujours… En effet, à présent qu'il avait compris ce que représentait réellement le Lord Noir, l'absence de pitié dont il pouvait faire preuve, à présent que lui aussi avait perdu un être cher à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne comprenait que mieux l'aversion d'Harry pour les forces démoniaques, et plus encore pour Vol… pour le Seigneur.

Etrangement, le comportement d'Harry à son égard avait également changé, son regard…

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment l'expliquer, mais depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il n'avait pas eu une seule altercation avec Harry.

Ce dernier savait-il qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre ?

Ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

Toujours était-il qu'ils se croisaient sans se battre, et plus troublant même, parfois il lui semblait déceler un sourire sur le visage du brun, mais pas un sourire narquois, ou moqueur comme il était de coutume entre eux, mais un sourire simple, dégagé de toute animosité…

Peut-être avait-il rêvé tout simplement…

Rêvé, oui, ça lui arrivait aussi… Des rêves bizarres, où il se voyait avec Harry, en train de faire des choses inavouables, mais qui étrangement le laissait dans un état bizarre, même après son réveil…

Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, Draco n'avait cure de ce genre de rêve, et il n'avait d'autre contact avec le (beau) brun que celui de partager deux ou trois cours communs dans la semaine, déjà bien suffisant.

Un jour pourtant, cet équilibre malfoyen fut chamboulé…

En effet, depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre, il passait toutes les périodes de vacances dans l'enceinte du château, ainsi il était moins exposé aux éventuels dangers, et il était plus facile aux autres membres de le protéger.

En outre, plusieurs de ses "amis", pour ne pas dire quasiment tous, passaient également leurs vacances à Poudlard eux aussi.

Ainsi, il pouvait même être convoqué dans le bureau de la Directrice sans que cela éveille trop les soupçons…

Un soir, alors qu'il avait passé quelques heures à la bibliothèque, il était en train de retourner vers la salle commune des Serpentard, située non loin des cachots, quand un bruit le fit dévier de sa trajectoire…

Il se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée du château, et tout était désert… Bizarre, se dit Draco, pourtant ce bruit semblait bien provenir de là… Et, tout d'un coup, une masse sombre surgit de derrière un rideau, pour venir s'écrouler à ses pieds…

Surpris, il avait porté la main à sa ceinture, où se trouvait sa baguette, mais il s'était aussitôt ravisé en s'apercevant que la forme qui s'était affalée à ses pieds n'était autre que Harry…

Il s'accroupit pour essayer de le relever…

" – Malfoy… c'est toi ?" demanda Harry, surpris.

Draco vit alors le visage tuméfié d'Harry, et le sang qui coulait de plusieurs blessures, de sa bouche mais aussi des bras, et une au ventre semblait-il…

" – Potter, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?" demanda à son tour Draco.

" – Peux pas te le dire… la directrice… va la chercher !" répondit Harry avec difficulté.

" – Tu es dingue ou quoi ? Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, oui… allez accroche-toi à moi"

Harry parut déconcerté, et il fixa Draco pendant un instant… Puis il tendit son bras au blond, qui le hissa, jusqu'à ce qu'il repose totalement sur son épaule…

Draco passa un bras derrière Harry, pour le soutenir, et il se mirent en chemin pour l'infirmerie.

A ce moment-là, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais Draco éprouva des sentiments étranges… une certaine satisfaction, mais aussi de la crainte, ou plutôt de l'inquiétude… pour lui ?

Harry, lui, essayait de marcher un tant soit peu pour alléger son poids sur l'épaule du blond, qui ne semblait pourtant pas faiblir sous l'effort… A cet instant, il se sentit en sécurité, aidé ainsi par celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ennemi… Mais était-ce encore vrai ?

Il pouvait presque sentir le contact de sa peau, jamais il n'avait autant approché le Serpentard, à part peut-être dans ses rêves… Oui, vraiment étranges ces rêves, mais pourtant, ils ne l'avaient jamais dérangé, même s'il les gardait soigneusement pour lui.

Quand ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie, Draco poussa la porte du pied pour entrer, ce qui fit accourir Mme Pomfresh qui, à l'évidence, était déjà couchée, au vu de sa robe de chambre, et de son bonnet de nuit.

" – Par la barbe de Merlin, mais que s'est-il encore passé ? Potter, Malfoy, vous vous êtes encore battus, hein !" demanda-t-elle d'un ton rude.

" – Non, Mme Pomfresh, répondit Draco, je vous assure, je l'ai trouvé dans le hall d'entrée dans cet état ! Occupez-vous de lui s'il vous plaît, je dois aller prévenir la Directrice."

" – La Directrice ? A cette heure-ci, mais vous n'y pensez pas !"

" – Non seulement j'y pense, mais je vais la prévenir !" répondit Draco, d'un ton sans réplique possible.

Il aida Mme Pomfresh à installer Harry sur l'un des lits, puis sortit de la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de MacGonagall, anciennement celui de Dumbledore et, une fois arrivé devant la gargouille, prononça le mot de passe.

" – Ordem !"

Aussitôt, la statue s'ébranla, et laissa apparaître une volée de marche en colimaçon qui menaient à la porte du bureau de la Directrice.

Draco frappa à la porte plusieurs fois, avec insistance… Enfin au bout de deux ou trois minutes, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une MacGonagall échevelée et à moitié endormie, sa baguette à la main…

" – Par tous les saints, Draco, c'est vous ? Mais que faites-vous…"

" – Plus tard, Professeur, je dois vous conduire à l'infirmerie" coupa Draco.

" – A l'infirmerie ? Mais enfin, je vais très bien !"

" – Pas vous, Professeur, c'est Potter, il est là-bas, dans un sale état, il demande à vous voir."

" – Harry ? Sainte Barbe ! Je vous suis !"

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle le suivit à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh avait déjà commencé à prodiguer des soins à Harry, et elle fut surprise que la Directrice se soit déplacé à une heure si tardive.

" – Mme Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous me laisser parler à Harry un moment ?" demanda MacGonagall.

" – Bien… je reviendrai un peu plus tard."

" – Merci…"

Mme Pomfresh se retira donc… et MacGonagall se pencha sur Harry.

" – Harry, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé ?" s'enquit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

" – Je l'ai eu, Professeur, le cinquième, je l'ai eu !" répondit Harry avec un sourire triomphal, mais néanmoins épuisé.

" – Oh, vous voulez dire que ce qui vous a mis dans cet état, c'est le cinquième…"

Elle se retourna vers Draco, qui sembla comprendre qu'il était peut-être indiscret de rester plus.

" – Désolé, Professeur, je peux me retirer à présent" dit Draco en s'inclinant.

" – Merci Draco, nous en reparlerons demain" répondit MacGonagall.

Et Draco quitta l'infirmerie, pour retourner dans sa salle commune, non sans se poser un millier de questions quant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry qui lui tombe dans les bras, quasiment en pièces… et MacGonagall qui semble savoir comment ça lui est arrivé… et de quoi pouvaient-ils donc parler ? le cinquième quoi ?

Autant de questions qui empêchèrent Draco de dormir pendant un bon moment, avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte, et que ses rêves ne reviennent…

Cette fois, dans son rêve, c'était lui qui soignait Harry, et pas Mme Pomfresh.

C'était lui qui lui épongeait le front avec une étoffe humide.

Et Harry le regardait, les yeux remplis de reconnaissance, ses yeux verts, si verts…

Puis Harry lui souriait, des ses lèvres si fines et parfaites, et lui prenait la main ce qui le faisait frissonner.

Draco passait alors son autre main sur le visage du brun, lui caressait lentement la joue, écartait se cheveux en bataille de devant ses yeux, et lui caressait le front, passant le pouce sur la cicatrice symbole de la malédiction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry levait alors son autre main vers le visage du blond, pour lui effleurer la joue à son tour, et cela faisait sourire le Serpentard, il adorait ce contact… cette main un peu rugueuse, mais si douce dans ses gestes…

Alors, il se penchait, lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres du visage légèrement hâlé qu'ornaient ces yeux de jade.

Là, leurs regards se croisaient, se parlaient, se voulaient l'un l'autre, et les yeux d'Harry se fermaient doucement, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, prêtes à accueillir celles minces et rouges du blond.

Et Draco l'embrassait, une sensation de chaleur se propageait alors en lui, lui donnait la chair de poule, comme une onde de choc à la suite d'une terrible explosion.

Merlin que c'était doux !

Draco n'en dormit que mieux cette nuit-là, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son lit, dans son rêve…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après cette nuit-là, Draco ne revit pas Harry pendant plusieurs semaines.

Il semblait même qu'il ne venait plus en cours.

Il était passé à l'infirmerie, mais plus personne !

La seule chose que lui avait dit MacGonagall à ce sujet était qu'il s'agissait d'une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre, une mission que seul Harry pouvait accomplir.

Draco se dit que la chose devait avoir une très grande importance, et en cela Harry le fit penser à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore s'occupait lui-même de ce qu'il jugeait le plus important, sans l'aide de personne.

La seule différence était qu'Harry avait à ses côtés la belette et Granger, et cette dernière, bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu l'admettre avant cette année, était loin d'être une mauvaise sorcière…. Elle surpassait même largement nombre de sorciers au sang pur, ce qui continuait de l'atteindre un peu dans sa fierté Serpentardesque.

Enfin, il n'avait pas de nouvelles, et même si ça le dérangeait de l'admettre, cela le contrariait.

Après tout, il l'avait aidé, non?

Et même pas un remerciement, pas même de la part de MacGonagall.

C'était à vous refroidir de rendre service.

Mais bon, de son côté, il continuait sa mission de surveillance.

Après plusieurs semaines d'absence, Harry refit son apparition dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et apparemment, Draco n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la disparition du brun.

De nombreux élèves l'accostaient pour lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, et il leur répondait invariablement le même mensonge…

" – J'étais malade… j'étais souffrant… ma cicatrice…"

Balivernes, Draco le savait, mais il espérait bien le coincer un de ces quatre pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser, lui dire à quel point il était déçu de ne même pas avoir été remercié.

Jour après jour, son ressentiment s'accentuait, pas au point de haïr Harry, mais au point tout de même de lui en vouloir…

Ce qu'il aurait voulu le haïr !

Mais pourquoi ne le pouvait-il plus ?

Pourquoi, au contraire, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, sa gorge se serrait-elle ?

Autant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qui ne l'empêcheraient pas de dire à Harry le fond de sa pensée.

Et un soir, alors qu'il regagnait sa salle commune, il discerna une forme au bout d'un couloir… Quelqu'un était appuyé contre un mur.

En s'approchant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Harry… Ce dernier le regardait, un sourire vissé sur le visage, comme s'il l'attendait à lui…

" – Je t'attendais, Malfoy !" lui dit Harry.

"Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?" fut la première pensée de Draco… puis il reprit ses esprits.

" – Vraiment ? et qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ?"

" – Et bien, je crois que je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir secouru l'autre soir"

Et là, Draco ne sut plus quoi dire, lui qui avait préparé toute une argumentation qui visait à réprimander vertement ce petit brun arrogant, le voilà qui n'avait plus la moindre petite répartie pour envoyer paître son interlocuteur…

" – Je… quoi ?" fit-il, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

" – Tu sais, quand tu m'as transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie… je voulais te dire merci, c'est tout…"

" – Ah, vraiment ? après bientôt deux mois, tu te décides enfin !" laissa éclater Draco.

" – Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai eu des affaires urgentes à régler après ça… tu sais, pour l'Ordre…"

" – Pour l'Ordre ? Et pourquoi tu m'en parles si ouvertement ?

" – MacGonagall m'a dit que tu nous avais rejoint… elle m'a dit ça à la rentrée, je n'en ai pas été très surpris je crois, et je crois même que j'ai été content qu'un sorcier de ton rang nous rejoigne !"

" – Dis-moi Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'attitude à mon égard ?"

Harry eut l'air d'observer Draco… on ne voyait plus que l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux dans la semi-obscurité du couloir.

Draco se sentit drôle pendant une fraction de secondes, avant de réaliser qu'Harry sondait son esprit…

" – Bon sang Potter, tu veux savoir quoi au juste ? Demande-le moi au lieu d'essayer de me le voler dans ma tête…" dit Draco, en fermant son esprit grâce à l'occlumancie, que lui avait enseignée son parrain.

" – Je vois que tu es un bon occlumens, Malfoy"

" – Pas encore assez bon pour le legilimens que tu es devenu on dirait… Dumbledore n'a pas perdu son temps avec toi" ajouta Draco avec un petit sourire.

" – En effet, répondit Harry dans un sourire qui éclaira son visage, mais j'ai pu au moins voir une chose, que nous avons en commun d'ailleurs…"

" – Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

" – La raison qui nous a poussé à changer d'attitude l'un envers l'autre" répondit Harry.

" – Tu peux être plus clair ?"

" – Nos rêves, Malfoy, nos rêves !"

" – Quoi ? tu as vu ces…"

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Harry le plaqua contre le mur, le regarda droit dans les yeux, y cherchant une quelconque contestation….

Ne trouvant pas cette dernière, Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, les lui volant dans un baiser si exquis, si doux, que Draco en gémit de plaisir…

Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, goûtant encore plus à ses lèvres, en demandant plus, et il sentit la langue de ce dernier forcer l'entrée de sa bouche, pour aller chercher sa compagne…

Elles entamèrent un ballet langoureux, mu par le rythme de la respiration des deux jeunes hommes, qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

Harry prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains, et plongea son regard dans celui gris tempête du blond échevelé qui lui faisait face…

" – Mes rêves ressemblent à peu près à ça, Malfoy ! Et les tiens ?"

" – Tu veux vraiment savoir ? lui répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

" – Je le sais déjà, mais j'en ai marre que ce ne soient que des rêves…"

" – On ne peut pas rester là, Potter… allons…"

" – Dans la Salle sur Demande, le coupa Harry, là bas nous serons tranquilles"

Et avant que Draco ait pu dire un mot, le brun qui avait pris possession de son esprit le traînait à travers les couloirs du château, gravissant les volées de marches à toute vitesse, leurs mains fermement serrées l'une dans l'autre.

Quand, enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du septième étage, ils passèrent trois fois devant le pan de mur vierge, sur lequel se matérialisa une porte.

Harry poussa la porte, mais au moment d'entrer, Draco le retint…

" – Attend… tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il, encore dubitatif.

" – Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?"

Et Harry le prit par la taille, et lui vola à nouveau ses lèvres dans un somptueux baiser… Draco crut qu'il allait manquer de souffle, mais il en voulait encore plus lui aussi, et il passa ses mains dans la chevelure désorganisée du Survivant.

Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Draco eut un petit gémissement de frustration… Puis il rouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir Harry en train de lui sourire… mais pas un sourire banal, un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg, et il s'entendit lui répondre…

" – Oui Potter, et j'espère que tu as réservé ta nuit…"

Harry éclata de rire, et le tira dans la pièce…

Celle-ci était décorée somptueusement, avec des tapisseries immenses sur les murs… L'une d'elles représentait une femme près d'un arbre, elle avait l'air de converser avec un serpent, et elle croquait dans une pomme, le serpent avait l'air d'en être satisfait….

La moquette était épaisse et moelleuse, on avait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage…

Et le lit… un immense lit circulaire qui devait bien mesurer trois mètres de diamètre, couvert de coussins et de draps en soie…

Harry s'avança vers le lit, et s'assit dessus pour en tester le confort…

" – Hé, pas mal, tu devrais venir…" commença-t-il en relevant la tête vers Draco.

Mais cette fois, ce fut le blond qui surprit Harry… Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le Serpentard se jetait sur lui, le plaquant sur la couche somptueuse qui s'offrait à eux…

Il se mit à cheval sur le brun, et commença à l'embrasser goulûment, avide des lèvres de celui-ci…

Il sentait les mains de son compagnon lui caresser le dos, les reins, les fesses… et là il sentit alors que son excitation était à son comble, son pantalon moulant devenait trop étroit pour lui… et Harry qui le pressait contre lui n'arrangeait pas les choses…

Il se redressa, et commença à déboutonner la robe de sorcier du Gryffondor, avant de la lui arracher complètement, et de s'attaquer à la chemise qu'il portait en dessous, bouton par bouton, faisant grimper l'excitation également chez son partenaire, prisonnier sous lui…

Quand, enfin, il eut fini, il commença à couvrir le torse imberbe du Survivant de baisers… Il passa sa langue le long des pectoraux finement dessinés, s'attardant sur les tétons durcis de ce dernier, et il passait ses mains partout, ne sentant que des muscles, parfois zébrés de fines cicatrices, sur lesquelles il prenait plaisir à faire courir sa langue, ne serait-ce que pour faire frissonner son prisonnier… Harry sentait la température monter en lui comme dans un haut-fourneau et, n'y tenant plus, il renversa Draco sur le côté, et se plaça sur lui…

" – Héé !" fit semblant de se plaindre le blondinet, un sourire aux lèvres.

" – Chacun son tour" répondit Harry, en commençant à littéralement arracher les boutons de la robe du Serpentard.

Celui-ci se laissa faire avec plaisir, observant chaque geste du brun qui à présent le chevauchait…

Quand ce dernier eut achevé de le délester de sa robe et de sa chemise, il se pencha de nouveau sur lui, le fixant de ses deux joyaux verts, brillant d'un éclat qu'il ne leur avait encore jamais vu, une lueur étrange, mais qu'il pouvait deviner comme étant celle du désir, et être ainsi regardé par celui qui hantait ses rêves depuis maintenant plusieurs mois ne fit qu'accroître son envie de lui…

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa le brun prendre possession de ses lèvres, puis de son torse sur lequel il sentait sa langue parcourir le contour de chacun de ses muscles…

Sur Draco aussi, le Quidditch avait fait son office, se dit Harry, Seigneur quel corps d'athlète !

Il ne se lassait plus de semer des baisers sur chaque parcelle de la peau du blond, et il descendit ainsi jusqu'aux abdominaux, qu'il sentit se contracter sous la dictature de ses lèvres… Il pouvait également sentir la respiration de son compagnon s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que lui se dirigeait vers le bas ventre…

Arrivé là, il dessina les contours du nombril, tout en déboutonnant habilement le pantalon moulant (trop moulant ? naaaaan…) qui enserrait le bas du corps du Serpentard, après quoi il le fit glisser jusqu'à l'enlever totalement, laissant apparaître le boxer dans lequel le désir du blond ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Harry passa sa main sur l'entrejambes qui s'offrait à lui, faisant gémir de plaisir son propriétaire, puis il passa doucement sa bouche dessus, laissant traîner les dents, dessinant un sillon virtuel le long du membre tendu sous le boxer.

La respiration de Draco devenait haletante, et Harry décida de libérer le désir contenu dans sa cage de tissu, et le boxer disparut en si peu de temps que le blond eut à peine le temps de le sentir, que le brun était déjà en train de parcourir la longueur de son sexe avec sa langue, s'arrêtant juste au sommet, accentuant son jeu en ce point sensible qui le faisait vibrer…

Puis sa main s'enroula tout autour, entamant une longue série de caresses, secondée par la langue Gryffondorienne…Draco gémissait de plus belle, tout était si merveilleusement lent, et en même temps son pouls allait crever le plafond si le brun ne faisait pas très vite quelque chose…

Et, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Harry prit entièrement Draco, qui poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant les lèvres et la langue du brun aller et venir sur sa virilité tendue à l'extrême… Ses hanches étaient mues par un mouvement de va et vient incontrôlable…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry rendit sa liberté au plaisir de Draco, qui gémit de frustration, regardant son bourreau pour connaître la raison de ce brusque relâchement… Mais ce dernier était déjà remonté au niveau du visage du blond, reprenant ses lèvres d'assaut, tout en quittant lui-même les vêtements qui lui restaient…

Harry s'installa ainsi entre les jambes de son partenaire, collant son propre désir sur les abdominaux de ce dernier… Draco put enfin laisser ses mains courir sur le corps du brun, et caresser cette virilité dont il avait rêvé… il sentait Harry gémir dans leurs baisers passionnés, et cela l'emportait encore plus haut, plus vite…

C'est alors qu'il sentit les doigts d'Harry près de son intimité… ce dernier s'arrêta un moment…

" – Tu es sûr ?" demanda Harry

" – Oui" répondit uniquement Draco avant de reprendre les lèvres brûlantes du brun.

Ainsi, Harry, avec autant de douceur qu'il est possible, prépara son partenaire… Ce dernier eut une grimace quand le Gryffondor eut introduit un doigt, puis il s'habitua doucement à cette présence, la laissant faire partie de lui, mis en confiance par celui qui la provoquait… Ainsi, quand un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, il l'accueillit plus facilement…

Pendant ce temps, il parcourait toujours le corps du Survivant de ses mains, réclamant sans cesse le contact de sa peau, de sa chaleur… Soudain, la virilité du brun lui échappa des mains, et il la sentit se placer à l'entrée de son intimité tout juste préparée…

Cette fois, un simple regard intima à Harry qu'il pouvait prendre place dans celui qui, quelques mois auparavant, n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose serait possible… et pourtant, ils y étaient…

Harry entra en lui calmement, mais il poussa tout de même un cri, ce qui fit ralentir le brun… Mais il posa alors ses mains sur le postérieur de ce dernier pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer.

Et alors, une fois les premières secondes passées, il commença à se sentir transporté, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant… Et en même temps, Harry caressait son propre sexe, doublant le plaisir…

Il s'accrocha à celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir, il se sentait comme un volcan en ébullition, prêt à exploser à tout moment.

Harry, lui ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait… Il y avait le plaisir physique, bien entendu, mais plus que ça, le fait de voir son amant éprouver la même chose que lui décuplait son excitation… leurs lèvres se rencontraient, leurs langues et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient au rythme de leur danse effrénée…

Leurs corps étaient brûlants de fièvre, ruisselaient de sueur, faisant briller leurs muscles d'étranges reflets bleutés, leurs cheveux dégoulinaient, et cette image se gravait dans chacun de leurs deux esprits… Leurs désirs conjugués se mêlaient en une aura jaune argentée qui semblait les envelopper, comme une protection invisible.

Le rythme de leur respiration augmentait, et leurs yeux réclamaient la délivrance…

Quand Harry vint toucher ce point intérieur si sensible, Draco cria, mais de plaisir cette fois, il ne tenait plus, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il était à lui, à celui qui lui procurait toues ces sensations divines, et il goûtait à ses lèvres comme à un nectar, ne sachant plus comment maîtriser ses muscles, qui étaient pris de spasmes, emportés dans un torrent de décharges électriques, qui avaient toutes pour origine sa prostate si délicieusement stimulée…

Harry sentit le plaisir ultime remonter le long de son ventre, et il plongea son regard verdoyant dans celui gris de Draco, et il y vit une tempête d'émotions, un ouragan de sentiments, et il comprit que ce dernier venait lui aussi, alors dans une ultime étreinte, et dans un cri mêlant leurs deux voix, Harry se libéra de sa semence dans son amant…

Au même moment, Draco, stimulé par les caresses du brun, se répandit entre leur deux corps encore tendus par l'effort…

Harry, harassé de fatigue, s'écroula sur son amant, qui le prit dans ses bras, lui passant la main dans les cheveux, trempés de sueur… il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, et sentit le blond faire de même.

Il glissa doucement sur le côté, pour s'allonger dans les bras de Draco…

Ils se regardèrent, sans rien dire, juste en jouant avec leurs doigts, un sourire empreint de satisfaction ornant leurs visages…

Draco attrapa un bord de la couverture, et la rabattit sur eux… il prit le brun dans ses bras, continuant de passer sa main dans sa tignasse, et ferma les yeux…

Leur respiration se faisait plus calme au fur et à mesure… elle reprenait un rythme régulier, et leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, pendant que dans leurs rêves, ils se retrouvaient de nouveau…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, leur relation prit une proportion qu'aucun d'eux n'avait imaginé.

Bien entendu, elle restait clandestine, mais il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se quitter, ou de passer un moment éloigné l'un de l'autre.

La couverture de Draco pouvait même être mise en danger, mais heureusement, Harry était maintenant là pour le seconder… Aussi, dès qu'ils étaient surpris ensemble, ils feignaient de se battre, ce qui avait le double avantage de rassurer les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, car ne pas voir Harry et Draco se battre commençait à sembler étrange.

Ainsi arrivèrent les examens de fin d'année, les ASPIC, et tous les septième année passèrent des semaines entières le nez enfoui dans leurs livres, sans voir le jour.

Hermione était toujours recouverte d'une montagne de livres, ce qui faisait rire Harry chaque fois qu'il l'entendait vociférer après Ron, car il n'entendait qu'une voix montant de derrière une pile de livres… et on avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à des livres parlants…

Hermione et Ron s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, sans que Harry s'en aperçoive vraiment… Il était très pris par sa recherche des horcrux, et il était sur une bonne piste pour le sixième d'ailleurs…

Et il avait fini par réaliser que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient très certainement amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant oser franchir le pas… Mais leurs disputes occasionnaient de franches rigolades.

De plus, ils aidaient Harry dans sa quête, et ils étaient les seuls qu'il autorisait à partager avec lui les secrets de sa recherche… Même MacGonagall, qui était au courant de ce qu'il faisait, ne connaissait pas les détails de ses recherches ni de ses agissements, mais elle lui accordait sa confiance, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait, et ainsi, il pouvait aller et venir à toute heure dans le château, et en dehors du château.

Cependant, il avait tenu à tout dire à Draco, après quelques semaines passées ensemble.

Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, et le laissait même consulter ses notes, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande, où ils passaient de longs moments à discuter, et à laisser libre cours à leur passion.

Ainsi, les examens arrivèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, et Harry et Draco ne se voyaient pas beaucoup pendant cette période, les deux étant occupés dans leurs révisions, mais également dans leurs missions respectives.

Mais ils parvinrent à surmonter cette épreuve, et brillamment en plus, car ils obtinrent leur diplôme sans difficulté aucune, poussant même l'exploit jusqu'à être les deux lauréats de l'examen.

Hermione l'obtint elle aussi, mais fut un peu vexée dans son amour propre de n'arriver qu'en troisième position… Mais ce fut Ron le plus heureux, lui qui croyait avoir tout raté, il se retrouvait au final avec une mention honorable.

Du côté de Serpentard, Draco ne fut pas surpris que Crabbe et Goyle échouent à leur examen, mais de toute façon, ils n'en avaient rien à faire, car ils allaient certainement rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts au cours de l'été, d'après leurs dires. Blaise, lui, avait obtenu une très bonne note aussi, et espérait trouver une place au Ministère, afin d'espionner pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais Draco ne comptait pas le laisser faire, et faire un rapport là-dessus à l'Ordre de manière à bloquer son entrée au Ministère.

Telle était sa mission, et elle allait se poursuivre de la même manière, même après avoir quitté l'école… Il devrait rester bien en vue au sein des mangemorts, de manière à glaner le plus d'informations possible.

Pourtant, quelque chose préoccupait Draco…

Avec Harry, ils auraient voulu prendre un appartement ensemble, mais comment faire sans éveiller les soupçons… Non, c'était impossible !

Ils devraient pour ça attendre que la guerre soit finie, qu'il puisse enfin cesser de jouer la comédie auprès des mangemorts… Qu'ils puissent enfin avouer leur amour au grand jour.

Harry ne cessait de lui dire qu'il faisait tout pour trouver et détruire l'avant-dernier horcrux, car après celui-ci, il pourrait enfin se lancer à la poursuite de Voldemort…

Harry n'avait pas peur de le prononcer, lui… il n'avait pas peur de dire à haute voix le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne l'avait jamais craint, pas même quand il s'était retrouvé face à face avec lui…

Draco aurait voulu avoir ce courage… Et encore, il commençait à avoir une meilleure opinion de lui au contact d'Harry… C'était fou les changements que leur liaison avait pu opérer en lui…

A présent, il se surprenait souvent à rire, ou même à chantonner tout seul…

Ils avaient tout de même pris des appartements assez proches géographiquement, de manière à pouvoir se voir dès que leur emploi du temps le leur permettrait…

Harry avait intégré le Département de la Justice Magique, où il se préparait à devenir auror…

Draco, lui, s'était vu proposé un poste élevé dans le Département Recherche, à Ste Mangouste, ce qui n'était pas rien pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Tous les deux exerçaient leur boulot, et en dehors effectuaient leurs activités pour le compte de l'Ordre… Autant dire que le temps qui leur restait pour se voir était précieux, car assez rare… Et encore pouvaient-ils se croiser au Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

En dehors de tout ça, ils se retrouvaient soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre, pour profiter de leurs rares moments d'intimité.

Harry était plus proche que jamais du sixième et avant-dernier horcrux, il ne s'agissait désormais que d'une question de jours…

Un soir où Harry et Draco avaient prévu de dîner en tête à tête, Draco était en train de terminer les préparatifs… Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin trouver un moment pour profiter de son compagnon, ces dernières semaines avaient été très dures côté boulot, et il avait vraiment besoin de ça…

Il avait innové en préparant une recette que lui avait procuré Pansy, quelque temps auparavant, et il était certain de sa réussite… Il s'agissait d'une variante du canard à l'orange, à savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'un canard au citron, qui avait l'air succulent, avec en entrée une mousse de canard sur de petites biscottes, et en dessert un gâteau dans le quel il avait rajouté des zestes de citron… En effet, Pansy, à ce moment-là, lui avait certifié que le citron pouvait se révéler réellement… aphrodisiaque… Oui, vraiment, c'était parfait !

Soudain, alors, qu'il venait de sortir le canard du four, il entendit un grand fracas en provenance du salon.

Il se précipita, baguette à la main, pour voir ce qui se passait, et découvrit Harry, écroulé par terre, au bas de la table, avec tous les couverts que Draco avait mis en place quelques minutes plus tôt…

Ce dernier s'approcha en vitesse, et s'accroupit à côté du brun, cela lui rappela un mauvais souvenir…

" – Harry, par Merlin, que t'arrive-t-il ?"

" – Le sixième… horcrux ! Détruit !" répondit Harry, avant de s'évanouir.

Sans réfléchir l'ombre d'une seconde, Draco transplana avec Harry jusqu'à Ste Mangouste, où leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue.

Ils furent tout de suite entourés par une armée d'infirmiers, qui les emmenèrent tous les deux en salle d'urgence…

" – Pas moi, je n'ai rien ! C'est lui qu'il faut sauver ! Vite !" hurla Draco.

Et Harry disparut derrière une porte, par laquelle passèrent infirmiers et médico-mages pendant des heures…

Il attendit, la tête prise en étau entre ses mains, l'angoisse lui rongeant les entrailles.

Il avait tout de même prévenu MacGonagall, et ne fut pas surpris de la voir arriver là, au beau milieu de la nuit… Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la belette et Granger seraient là aussi… Il essaya de retrouver une certaine consistance, afin de ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

" – Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?" demanda sèchement Ron.

" – Depuis quand j'ai à me justifier devant toi, Weasmoche ?" rétorqua Draco.

" – Allons, messieurs, intervint MacGonagall, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment ! Draco, que vous a dit Harry ?"

Il jeta un regard à Hermione et Ron, puis se retourna à nouveau vers la Directrice.

" – Vous pouvez parler devant eux, ils sont au courant des activités de Harry !" lui affirma cette dernière.

" – Bien ! Et bien, il a juste eu le temps de me dire qu'il avait détruit le sixième horcrux, puis il s'est évanoui."

" – Le sixième… intervint Ron, mais on devait aller avec lui, pourquoi a-t-il voulu faire ça tout seul ? Et au fait, tu es au courant pour les horcrux, Malfoy ?"

" – Oui, mais passons !… Professeur, reprit ce dernier, je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir des informations sur l'état d'Harry, pourriez-vous essayer ? Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance que moi."

" – Bien, je vais aller voir… Attendez-moi ici tous les trois !"

Et MacGonagall s'éloigna, laissant les trois jeunes gens derrière elle…

Hermione n'avait rien dit depuis le début, mais elle finit par demander :

" – Comment as-tu trouvé Harry ?"

" – Peu importe, l'important, c'est que je l'ai amené ici aussi vite que possible, non ?" répondit le blond.

" – Oui, mais je me demandais… c'est vrai, c'est étrange que ce soit toi qui l'ait trouvé… à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse." continua Hermione.

" – Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à savoir au juste, Granger ?"

" – Je me disais juste que peut-être qu'Harry et toi, vous deviez vous rencontrer ce soir, ce qui expliquerait que tu l'ais trouvé dans cet état."

Draco fit un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, à la fois sarcastique et méprisant.

" – On peut dire que tu as de l'imagination, Granger ! Pourquoi aurais-je eu rendez-vous avec Harry ?" répondit-il.

" – Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être pour la même raison qui fait que tu restes ici à attendre de ses nouvelles… mais je peux me tromper…" répliqua Hermione, en levant les épaules d'un air innocent.

A cela, Draco ne sut quoi répondre, et il préféra lever les yeux, d'un air excédé, et retourner se rasseoir, attendant le retour de MacGonagall.

De leur côté, Hermione et Ron firent de même, discutant à voix basse, main dans la main.

La Directrice revint quelques minutes plus tard, la mine déconfite… Elle n'avait pas réussi à en savoir plus, pour la bonne raison que les médico-mages eux-mêmes avaient l'air perdu.

Une longue attente commença alors… Les heures passèrent, puis les jours…

Enfin, un matin, Draco fut réveillé par une secousse… C'était Hermione, agenouillée près de lui qui venait de le réveiller… Sur le coup, il eut un mouvement de recul, puis il se souvint où il était. Il n'aurait même pas dû l'oublier, étant donné que ces derniers jours il avait eu l'impression d'habiter à Ste Mangouste.

Au bout de deux jours de veille, Hermione et Ron avaient pris le relais au chevet d'Harry, permettant au Serpentard d'aller se reposer.

L'attitude de Draco intriguait beaucoup Hermione, même si elle savait qu'il était à présent de leur côté… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. Enfin, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Harry se rétablisse… Et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle venait réveiller le blond, bien qu'il n'eût dormi que quatre heures.

" – Qu'est-ce que… ?" demanda celui-ci, encore à moitié endormi.

" – C'est Harry… Il vient de se réveiller… Il veut te voir…"

" – Harry ? Réveillé !" répéta le blond, sautant du lit d'appoint sur lequel il était couché.

Il sortit de la pièce en trombe, sans attendre Hermione, et se rendit dans la chambre du brun.

Il entra sans frapper, et il le vit… Harry, ses yeux verts étincelants étaient ouverts, et il avait sur le visage un sourire fatigué, mais il était en vie, Merlin soit loué.

Ron se tenait d'un côté du lit, et Draco se plaça de l'autre côté, un grand sourire lui barrait le visage.

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien, la tempête de ses yeux semblait passablement apaisée, comme à bout de souffle… En même temps Draco se fit la réflexion que le vert émeraude qui brillait d'ordinaire dans les yeux de son aimé avait l'air terni, mais son regard était toujours aussi caressant, et la vie l'habitait de nouveau.

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

" – Ron, peux-tu nous laisser un moment s'il te plaît ?" lui demanda-t-il.

" – Bien sûr Harry, pas de problème" lui répondit ce dernier.

Il jeta un regard à Draco avant de se retourner pour sortir de la chambre.

Harry reporta son attention sur le blond échevelé qui se tenait à côté de lui.

" – Draco ! Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie !" lui dit-il

" – Harry, ne dis pas de sottises, tu m'as fait peur, si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiété… Je…"

" – Chht… c'est bon, je suis là maintenant, et c'est grâce à toi…"

Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne, la serra, avant de l'embrasser… Ce dernier posa son autre main sur le front du Survivant, qui ferma les yeux en souriant.

Draco se pencha doucement, pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

" – Tu sais, Harry, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé malheur… Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté… Je… Je t'aime Harry !"

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter dans les yeux, mais il ne put les retenir bien longtemps… Il attira le blond vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

" – Je t'aime aussi, Draco ! Si tu savais à quel point !"

Et les deux jeunes hommes sanglotèrent de bonheur, l'un contre l'autre, leurs larmes se mêlant à leurs baisers, et Draco se dit à ce moment-là qu'il en mourrait si Harry venait à disparaître… Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, jamais !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry se remit sur pieds à une vitesse phénoménale, sans doute parce qu'il avait une volonté de fer, mais surtout parce qu'il était transcendé par l'amour que lui portait Draco.

La déclaration de Draco, devant son lit d'hôpital, lui avait fait prendre conscience que lui aussi ne pourrait pas se passer de Draco, et qu'il voulait profiter de lui autant que possible.

C'est pourquoi il s'était fixé secrètement deux objectifs… Le premier était de dévoiler leur relation à ses deux meilleurs amis… Ron allait sauter au plafond, non pas en apprenant l'homosexualité de son ami, mais plutôt en découvrant qu'il la partageait avec Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentard, leur ennemi… En revanche, il était à peu près certain qu'Hermione avait déjà des doutes, et qu'elle n'en serait pas surprise outre mesure. Il en avait parlé avec le principal intéressé, à savoir son "blondinet" en question, et il avait paru sceptique, mais Harry avait su le convaincre de faire confiance à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Son second objectif était de retrouver Voldemort, afin de terminer enfin ce qu'il avait entrepris près de deux ans plus tôt, avec Dumbledore. Ce faisant, il pourrait traquer les derniers mangemorts à l'aide des autres aurors, mais surtout il pourrait vivre son amour au grand jour, sans craindre que Draco subisse de quelconques représailles.

Ce second objectif, il n'en avait parlé à personne, et effectuait des recherches discrètement, se servant de toutes les informations qu'il pouvait glaner dans les réunions de l'Ordre, ou avec Draco, qui espionnait au sein des sbires du Lord Noir.

Il avait plusieurs pistes, et il les explorait une par une, il ne voulait pas laisser une chance à Voldemort de lui glisser entre les pattes.

Ce dernier devait se douter que quelque chose se tramait, l'élimination des horcrux devait se ressentir, surtout maintenant que les six premiers étaient détruits, laissant seul celui que Voldemort portait en lui.

Mais, en attendant, il devait trouver le courage, et le bon moment, pour annoncer la vérité à ses amis.

Il avait donc décidé de les inviter à manger un soir chez lui, en compagnie de Draco ,qui décidément ne la ramenait pas.

Plus l'échéance se rapprochait, et plus il s'empiffrait pour faire passer son stress.

" – Harry, et s'ils te rejetaient après ça ? Je m'en voudrais de t'avoir séparé de tes amis…" disait-il.

" – Allons, justement, ce sont mes amis, ils ne feront jamais ça… et arrête de manger autant, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un second Hagrid !"

Draco faillit s'en étouffer avec une chips… Puis il rit à en perdre haleine.

Heureusement, Harry savait le détendre, sans ça il serait devenu fou… quoiqu'il était déjà fou, oui, il était fou d'amour pour ce brun qui le traitait comme personne ne l'avait jamais traité… comme une personne normale.

C'était en grande partie ce qu'aimait Draco chez Harry, son respect, et sa considération, en plus du fait qu'il était terriblement sexy, et qu'il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens quand il regardait des ses yeux verts de jade très clairs.

Il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour amoureux de la sorte, encore moins d'un homme, et encore moins d'Harry Potter. Mais ce dernier était venu chercher son cœur, et à présent, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva le soir en question.

Hermione et Ron devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Harry était sur son trente et un, Draco était sur les nerfs…

Il se servit une coupe de champagne, espérant que les bulles oxygèneraient son cerveau, lui permettant de se calmer… Harry pouffa de rire à cette remarque.

Finalement, on sonna à la porte, et Harry ouvrit à ses amis.

Hermione portait une magnifique jupe fendue, et un chemisier au décolleté généreux, avec des chaussures à talons vraiment parfaites sur elle. Elle avait l'air d'une femme plus âgée ainsi vêtue, d'autant plus qu'elle avait su arranger sa coiffure en un chignon relevé, ce qui dégageait son visage.

Quant à Ron, on aurait dit qu'il avait eu du mal à s'habiller autrement que dans ses vêtements de tous les jours, et son pantalon à pinces avait l'air de le gêner pour marcher. Lui, par contre, n'avait fait aucun effort côté coiffure.

Tous les deux, en tout cas, ne parurent pas surpris de trouver Draco sur place, et le saluèrent normalement, enfin en ce qui concernait Hermione du moins, Ron ayant toujours du mal à accepter se retrouver du même côté qu'un Malfoy.

Draco garda son allure fière et arrogante, ne laissant rien paraître de son animosité à l'égard du rouquin. Il était un des amis d'Harry, et de ce fait, il s'efforcerait de ne rien faire ou dire contre lui… tant que celui-ci en ferait de même.

Ainsi, la soirée commença tranquillement, autour d'une coupe de champagne, les discussions tournant autour du travail respectif de chacun. Ils parlèrent évidemment de la guerre, qui allait peut-être toucher à sa fin, étant donné qu'Harry avait détruit six horcrux sur sept. Il raconta brièvement comment il avait procédé pour y parvenir.

En revanche, il ne dévoila pas qu'il était sur de très bonnes pistes pour retrouver Voldemort lui-même. Il savait qu'il devrait être seul lors de ce combat, personne à part lui ne pourrait venir à bout de Voldemort.

Puis, vint l'heure de manger, et Harry se leva.

" – Je voudrais vous dire quelques chose, avant que nous ne passions à table…" dit-il, en regardant Ron et Hermione.

" – Nous t'écoutons !" répondit Hermione, souriante.

" – Et bien voilà… Depuis maintenant un an, ou presque, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie…"

Ron parut intéressé, et sourit, pendant que Draco se raidissait. Hermione, l'observait, et son sourire s'élargit, elle savait !

" – Ron, Hermione, je tenais à vous présenter la personne que j'aime depuis tout ce temps."

" – Ah, elle va arriver bientôt ?" demanda Ron, impatient.

" – Cette personne est déjà là, Ron…" répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Ron se retourna vers Hermione, qui affichait à présent un grand sourire.

" – Mione ?..." balbutia Ron.

" – Mais non, idiot…lui répondit cette dernière… Regarde !" ajouta-t-elle en regardant Draco.

Ron eut vraiment l'air de ne rien comprendre. Aussi, Harry s'assit à côté de Draco, et lui prit la main, qu'il embrassa.

Ron blanchit.

" – Je… Tu… Harry ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" bégaya-t-il.

" – Ron, reprit Harry, j'aime Draco ! J'aime les hommes, et j'aime Draco ! C'est lui la personne qui est dans ma vie depuis bientôt un an." répondit-il calmement, essayant de ménager son ami.

Ron parut vraiment tomber des nues… Il ne put articuler un mot de plus.

Hermione fut la première à se lever, et vint prendre Harry dans ses bras. Puis Draco, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais qui se laissa aller à décrocher un sourire.

" – Harry… Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? On aurait compris tu sais !" dit-elle.

" – Peut-être, mais au début, surtout à Poudlard, il nous fallait être très prudents… C'est pas qu'on n'avait pas confiance, mais… Enfin, c'était assez compliqué…" répondit Harry.

" – Et puis, reprit Draco, vous auriez pu réagir tous les deux comme lui…" dit-il en regardant Ron.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Ron, qui restait abasourdi. Harry s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Ron sursauta, et se leva, écartant le bras d'Harry.

Il recula, regardant Harry et Draco de travers.

" – Ron… " commença Harry.

" – Ne dis rien, Harry, répondit Ron, comment as-tu pu… ?" reprit-il sur un ton dur.

" – Comment j'ai pu quoi ? demanda Harry… Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux ? Ou comment j'ai pu aimer les hommes ?"

" – Tu… tu ne comprends rien…!" lança Ron, sur un ton de reproche, avant de se retourner, et de partir.

Hermione lui courut après dans les escaliers, et on les entendit crier jusque dans l'appartement.

Elle revint dans l'appartement, en colère, mais seule.

" – Quel con !" Comment je peux… ?" dit-elle, avant de commencer à pleurer.

" – Hé, calme-toi, lui dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras, laisse-lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Il ne s'y attendait pas, ça lui a fait un choc."

" – Oui, mais tu sais qu'il peut être blessant par moments… et là des fois je doute, je ne sais pas quoi faire."

" – Il t'aime, tu sais, j'en suis certain, même si parfois, il est vraiment idiot…"

Il réussit à la faire sourire, et Draco revint dans la pièce, sans qu'on l'ait vu sortir, avec un plat dans les mains.

" – J'espère que cet incident ne va pas nous couper l'appétit !" dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Et la soirée continua comme elle avait commencé, à la différence près qu'ils la terminèrent à trois au lieu de quatre. Harry et Draco racontèrent comment ils s'étaient aperçus de leurs sentiments, leurs petites mésaventures, et leurs astuces visant à se retrouver en cachette.

Hermione semblait positivement ravie pour les deux amoureux, et elle leur avoua avoir eu des doutes depuis Poudlard, et une quasi-certitude depuis le séjour d'Harry à Ste Mangouste, après la destruction du sixième horcrux.

Ils revinrent sur la réaction de Ron, et Hermione était surprise, et un peu déçue, car il n'avait jamais donné l'impression d'être homophobe. Peut-être était-ce aussi à cause de Draco, mais elle lui en voulait d'être parti comme ça en plein milieu de la soirée.

Harry, lui, était peiné, mais ne pouvait pas croire que Ron était parti parce qu'il n'acceptait pas son homosexualité. Peut-être avait-il des griefs contre Draco, mais il était son ami, et il saurait accepter ça. Mais il trouverait le moyen de lui parler… Oui, il faudrait qu'il lui parle avant de partir…

Avant de partir risquer sa vie…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les semaines passèrent, et Harry et Draco continuaient de se voir en cachette, mais ils étaient heureux, surtout qu'à présent, ils pouvaient se confier à quelqu'un en dehors de leur couple, et Hermione venait leur rendre visite de temps en temps.

Elle avait appris à connaître Draco, et lui aussi de son côté avait découvert une Hermione différente de l'image qu'il s'en faisait. Sans aller jusqu'à l'adorer, il l'appréciait, car elle était intelligente, et parlait avec franchise.

Harry, lui, ne pouvait pas espérer mieux, enfin si… Il aurait préféré que Ron se joigne Hermione lors de ses visites.

Cependant, il avait mis ces semaines à profit pour trouver la piste de Voldemort, et il savait à présent où frapper. Il avait préparé son attaque, avec en cas de problème un moyen visant à prévenir les membres de l'Ordre et le Ministère, leur indiquant l'emplacement du repère de Voldemort.

Harry savait donc quel jour attaquer, et il faisait en sorte de passer les meilleurs moments possibles avec Draco et Hermione, sachant que si ça se passait mal pour lui, il ne les reverrait peut-être jamais.

La veille de son départ, ils dînèrent ensemble, et pour lui, ce fut comme une sorte d'adieu… non, d'au revoir !

Ils burent de l'alcool, mangèrent à foison, et les rires fusèrent.

Harry passa la meilleure soirée de sa vie, et quand Hermione eut passé le pas de la porte, raccompagnée par Draco, il plaqua ce dernier contre la porte, et lui vola un baiser avidement lui laissant à peine le loisir de respirer.

Le blond se laissa faire, puis attrapa Harry par les fesses, avant de le soulever, pour l'emmener sur le canapé.

Là, il s'assit à cheval sur le brun aux yeux de jade, qui le fixait, le regard brillant… Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, avant de revenir prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Draco se fit une réflexion, à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il pouvait savoir quand Harry était excité, car quand c'était le cas, il se mettait à transpirer, et cela avait pour effet de faire tomber ses cheveux sur son visage.

Et là, Harry n'y voyait plus rien, cherchant son amant en tendant les lèvres… Draco sourit en contemplant cette scène, puis entreprit de déboutonner chaque bouton de la chemise du brun, en prenant sadiquement son temps.

Une fois ce rituel effectué, il passa ses mains sur le torse lisse et chaud qui venait de s'offrir à sa vue. Il se pencha sur sa proie, pour couvrir sa peau de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres.

Harry en gémit de plaisir, et il commença à ôter au Serpentard sa chemise de soie, révélant ainsi sa peau laiteuse, ses muscles finement dessinés… Il embrassa lui aussi le torse du blond qui le dominait, puis le renversa sur le côté, pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

Dans cette position, il pouvait ainsi sentir le désir, tendu comme un arc, de son amant… Il exerça une pression sur l'entrejambes de Draco, qui se cambra, goûtant à la douceur du toucher du brun.

Harry écarta la mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux, puis regarda Draco, qui l'attendait, ses yeux gris de tempête lui intimant de poursuivre son effeuillage. Un sourire tendre vint orner son visage hâlé, faisant briller ses deux émeraudes d'une lueur rare.

Il se dit que l'image que lui offrait Draco à cet instant resterait gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, dût-elle arriver le lendemain.

Il se pencha alors lentement sur son amant blond, lui passa la main sur la joue en une caresse légère, et prit possession de ses lèvres, tout comme il avait pris possession de son cœur… avec passion !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'air était vif, ce matin-là, et marcher dans les rues de Londres devenait une expédition polaire.

La soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais les premières lueurs du jours se frayaient un chemin à travers la brume qui dominait la ville.

Harry avait laissé Draco endormi, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son visage angélique. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée avait été magique, et tel était le souvenir qu'il voulait garder de son amour.

A présent, il lui fallait accomplir une dernière chose avant d'aller affronter celui qui constituait le but de sa quête, l'assassin de ses parents, celui qui avait détruit sa vie.

Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble, leva la tête, ne vit aucune lumière…

Tant pis, il fallait qu'il y aille quand même.

Il monta jusqu'au septième étage, puis, au bout du couloir, s'immobilisa devant une porte…

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis frappa.

… aucun bruit…

Il recommença, et cette fois, il entendit un son mat… il venait de se cogner !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Ron encore endormi, les cheveux en pétard, mais qui dut ouvrir les yeux en grand pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

" – Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et à cette heure en plus ?"

" – Ron, il faut que je te parle… je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps." répondit Harry.

Ron le laissa entrer, lui laissant le soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, et alla s'affaler dans le canapé.

" – Harry, que dois-tu me dire de si important que ça ne puisse pas attendre quelques heures?" reprit Ron.

" – Je voulais mettre fin à cette dispute ridicule…" répondit Harry.

" – Oh, je vois… mais pourquoi maintenant, à cette heure ?"

" – Parce que je dois partir, Ron, j'ai une affaire à régler."

" – Partir ? répéta Ron, attends, ne me dis pas que tu vas tenter d'éliminer Tu-Sais-Qui maintenant, tout seul !" poursuivit-il après un bref délai de réflexion.

" – Je le dois, Ron ! Et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera, car c'est moi qui dois le faire, et il m'attend…"

" – Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es vraiment borné !"

" – Là n'est pas la question. Si je suis venu, c'est pour que tout soit clair entre nous. Tu es mon ami, et je ne voulais pas partir sans venir te dire que tu comptais pour moi, même si maintenant tu penses que je suis un sale homo…"

" – Attend, attend ! le coupa Ron… je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! Jamais de la vie ! Comment as-tu pu croire que je pensais une telle chose de toi ?"

" – Et bien, la façon dont tu es parti l'autre jour, et ce que tu m'as dit : "comment as-tu pu ?"… ce n'était pas pour ça ?"

" – Non, Harry ! Non, pas du tout… je t'en ai voulu, parce que je suis ton meilleur ami, et que tu ne me l'avais pas avoué plus tôt, tu ne m'avais pas fait confiance, et tu m'avais menti pendant presque un an… je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité tu sais, mais ton amitié est ce que j'ai de plus cher… avec Hermione maintenant !"

Harry sourit, Ron lui rendit son sourire… et Harry prit Ron dans ses bras.

" – Ron, vraiment, si tu m'avais dit ça ce soir-là, au lieu de t'enfuir, ça aurait été tellement plus simple !"

" – Oui, en fait je comptais juste aller prendre l'air, mais ma dispute avec Hermione m'a également chamboulé, alors je suis parti…"

" – Hermione t'aime vraiment tu sais ! Alors prends soin d'elle, donne-lui tout ton amour, et arrêtez de nier l'évidence !"

" – Quelle évidence ?" demanda Ron

" – Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !"

Ron eut un sourire gêné, mais il finit par dire :

" – Harry, pourquoi tu parles comme si tu n'allais pas revenir ? Tu vas le tuer, hein ! Et tu reviendras !"

" – Je fais juste en sorte d'être en paix avec moi-même, de ne rien laisser derrière moi, juste au cas où… mais je ne compte pas le laisser s'en sortir !"

" – Bien parlé ! Et qu'en dit Draco ?"

" – Il n'est pas au courant, et Hermione non plus. Et j'ai laissé des instructions et des indications pour l'Ordre et le Ministère, au cas où il m'arriverait malheur. Ne leur dis rien pour le moment, s'il te plaît !"

" – Bien, mais si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, je ferai tout pour te retrouver… sois-en sûr !"

" – J'en suis sûr, Ron ! répondit Harry en souriant… Bon, il est temps pour moi d'y aller ! alors rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit !"

" – Oui, Harry ! A bientôt !"

Il le serra une dernière fois contre lui, et le regarda partir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La suite fut connue de tous dans le monde sorcier, et même par endroits dans le monde des moldus.

Un chapitre de plus dans les livres d'Histoire, une légende vivante !

Le survivant avait vaincu, il avait terrassé le Lord Noir, au terme d'un combat épique.

Draco se souvenait qu'il était impossible à Harry de sortir sans être sollicité de toutes parts.

Même l'annonce de leur liaison, de leur homosexualité n'avait pas atténué ce perpétuel attrait du public, au contraire même, ça les rendait encore plus "humains", plus proches de ceux qu'Harry avait sauvés.

Ceux qu'Harry avait sauvés… Draco trouvait ça ironique, qu'Harry ait pu sauver des millions de personnes en tuant le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, et que…

Il se rappelait encore…

Trois ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur vie était un conte de fées.

Ils vivaient leur amour au grand jour, pouvant sortir dans la rue sans craindre d'être jugés, ou se rendre dans les soirées mondaines sans être obligés d'être chacun à un coin opposé de la pièce…

Ils avaient leurs amis, autant ceux de Draco, le peu qui lui restaient après la guerre, que ceux d'Harry.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient enfin mariés, et Hermione attendait leur premier enfant, et Ron avait enfin accepté Draco, ou du moins il arrivait à lui parler sans l'agresser. Draco lui aussi s'était habitué à la belette, il avait ses bons côtés après tout.

Harry était devenu auror, à la fin de sa formation, et il continuait à traquer perpétuellement les mages noirs qui sévissaient. Les derniers mangemorts reconnus avaient été exécutés quelques mois plus tôt, par Harry, qui était à n'en pas douter le plus doué dans son unité.

On parlait même de lui pour la place de Responsable du bureau des Aurors, mais cela ne changeait rien pour lui, il faisait son travail.

Draco, lui, excellait dans son domaine, la recherche, et avait trouvé nombre de remèdes et de contre-sorts qui avaient révolutionné le monde sorcier. Ainsi, on avait pu relever de nombreux changements dans le comportement de personnes gravement blessées, telles que les époux Londubat, qui avaient retrouvé une partie de leurs facultés mentales, ou Gilderoy Lockhart, qui pouvait à présent se souvenir de certaines parties de sa vie.

Tout souriait aux deux amants les plus célèbres du monde sorcier, et tout allait pour le mieux…

Tout _allait_ pour le mieux, car un jour…

Harry était passé voir Draco dans son laboratoire, pour lui soutirer quelques baisers, mais aussi quelques potions très utiles élaborées par le blond, et qui s'avéraient extrêmement efficaces dans la chasse aux mages noirs.

" – Salut toi, fit le brun et déposant un baiser dans le cou de son rat de laboratoire préféré…, Alors, tu bosses sur quoi ?"

" – Rien de bien excitant, je te rassure, d'ailleurs je suis content que tu passes, ça me fais quelque chose d'excitant sur quoi travailler"

" – Quelque chose ? Mmm… C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Une chose ?"

" – Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire…" répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

" – Oui, mais j'adore te faire culpabiliser, c'est mon côté…"

" – Serpentard…" ajouta le blond en faisant un clin d'œil.

" – Moui, probablement, j'ai dû rester trop longtemps en contact avec ces gens, ils ont dû déteindre sur moi…"

" – Hééé ! Pas de ça, monsieur le Gryffondor orgueilleux, fit semblant de se vexer Draco, et moi, je devrais dire quoi alors hein ?"

Harry et lui éclatèrent de rire, puis Draco se pencha sur son amant pour lui voler un baiser. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, là, appuyés au bureau du blond, à s'embrasser, restant l'un contre l'autre, profitant de ce moment de répit.

Draco se redressa.

" – Tu restes encore un peu ? Je vais chercher un dossier à l'accueil, et je reviens…"

" – OK, lui répondit Harry, vas-y, pendant ce temps, je vais te piquer deux ou trois potions."

" – Oui, mais pas tout mon stock, comme la dernière fois, hein !"

" – Rhooo, mais non, voyons", répondit Harry, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Il se dirigea alors vers les étagères remplies de potions.

Il observa les flacons, choisissant avec soin ceux qui lui seraient utiles.

Draco sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher son dossier.

A son retour, il vit Harry, tenant un flacon…

… _Ce flacon, se dit-il, je le connais, je l'avais rangé à l'abri des regards, mais pourquoi déjà ?..._

Harry regardait à travers le liquide bleuté qu'il contenait…

… _Mince, pourquoi tous ses sens étaient en alerte ?…_

Harry chercha l'étiquette, se demandant de quoi il s'agissait, ce devait sûrement être une expérience de son chercheur favori.

… _Rappelle-toi Draco, rappelle-toi…. Et tout d'un coup…_

Harry porta le flacon à son oreille…

… _Draco se souvint… Ne sur tout pas le…_

Il se mit à le secouer…

… _secouer !..._

Le bâtiment trembla, la déflagration fut impressionnante.

Draco fut projeté dans le couloir, contre un mur, et il perdit connaissance.

La laboratoire fut désintégré, il ne restait rien, que des décombres, des bris de verre.

Quand les secours arrivèrent, ils dégagèrent de nombreux blessés parmi les décombres, dont Draco, qui gisait inconscient.

Heureusement, l'explosion n'avait pas affecté les autres étages, ni la structure du bâtiment.

Les sorciers sauveteurs fouillèrent les ruines qui restaient de la pièce qui fut le laboratoire de Draco Malfoy.

L'un d'eux tomba sur ce qui semblait être une monture de lunettes.

A voir ce qu'il en restait, il ne valait mieux pas essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il était advenu de son propriétaire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il ne sut pas tout de suite où il était, puis il se rappela…

" – Harry ! hurla-t-il… Harry !"

Il essaya de se redresser, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Il vit alors un visage familier à ses côtés, celui d'Hermione.

" – Calme-toi, Draco, tu n'es pas en état de te lever…" lui dit-elle

" – Harry ! Où est-il ? Je veux savoir !"

Hermione posa sa main sur son bras, pour le calmer, puis se mit à pleurer. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche.

" – Oh Draco ! Je suis si désolée !... C'est un malheur !" lui dit-elle à travers ses sanglots

" – Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit Draco dans un souffle…. Non, ne me dis pas qu'il est…"

" – Il est mort, Draco, finit Hermione en s'écroulant dans les bras du blond… mort, ils n'ont rien retrouvé de lui ! C'est horrible !"

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de sa joue… en silence, il pleurait…

Il sentait Hermione qui pleurait contre son épaule, il sentait ses sanglots le secouer.

Il garda les yeux fixés vers le plafond, ne pouvant se résoudre à accepter la mort de l'amour de sa vie.

Non, il ne laisserait pas faire ça… tout était de sa faute à lui, s'il n'avait pas laissé traîner ce flacon… alors il ramènerait Harry… il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il le ramènerait à la vie !

Draco passa plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, ses blessures n'étaient pas extrêmement graves, mais psychologiquement, il ne parvenait pas à se relever, il se laissait dépérir.

En fait, il ne cessait de chercher le moyen de changer le cours des choses.

Pouvait-on changer le passé ? Modifier le cours du temps ?

…Et pourquoi pas ? se dit-il…

Pour cela, il était clair qu'il devait revenir avant le moment où Harry avait pénétré dans son laboratoire.

La solution du retourneur de temps aurait été la plus simple si ceux-ci n'avaient pas tous été confisqués par le Ministère à la fin de la guerre.

Mais il trouverait une autre solution… il lui suffisait juste de savoir dans quel domaine il pourrait s'orienter.

Des jours passèrent, et il était tellement obsédé par les questions qui le tourmentaient qu'il en oubliait de se nourrir, et il perdait des forces.

Hermione passait le voir régulièrement, elle s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Elle savait la force de l'amour qui unissait Harry et Draco, et elle trouvait tellement horrible de perdre l'être qu'on aime, surtout d'une telle manière.

Alors elle le soutenait, même s'il avait l'air de s'en ficher, elle venait, elle lui racontait comment le bébé en elle grandissait, comment Ron avait le trac, comment un tel événement pouvait changer une vie.

Elle venait tellement souvent que Ron en devenait jaloux. Il était venu deux ou trois fois lui aussi, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione s'investissait tant.

Un jour, elle lui expliqua…

" – Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu ne comprends pas que Draco est seul à présent ? Nous représentons pour lui la seule attache au souvenir d'Harry… et l'inverse est valable aussi… pour moi en tout cas, il est celui qui était le plus proche de notre meilleur ami, celui qui le connaissait le mieux, il est le seul contact restant, la preuve qu'Harry a existé, a aimé… Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre Ron…"

Ron avait compris en partie, et acceptait de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Lui aussi souffrait énormément de la perte de son meilleur ami. Alors il essaya d'adopter la philosophie de sa femme, et rendit visite à Draco avec elle un peu plus souvent.

Pourtant, c'était à désespérer que ce dernier sorte un jour de son état catatonique. Il refusait de parler et de s'alimenter, et il allait sans dire qu'au bout d'un moment, il n'aurait plus de forces.

Cependant, un jour, Hermione eut la surprise de trouver Draco assis dans son lit, en train de s'empiffrer littéralement avec son repas.

Elle resta un moment sans voix.

" – Draco ?…"

" – Hermione ! dit-il l'air joyeux, la bouche pleine… Comment vas-tu ?"

" – B-bien, merci.. mais et toi ? Comment se fait-il que…"

" – Que je pète le feu ? Et bien, j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en main !" dit-il sur un ton triomphal.

" – Oh ! Et bien, en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, répondit Hermione en affichant un grand sourire… Tu commençais à me faire peur."

" – Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée Hermione. Je me suis rendu compte que tu venais me voir souvent, et même ta belette de mari… il grimaça en voyant les sourcils d'Hermione se froncer… euh, je voulais parler de Ron ! Mais je tiens à te dire à présent que ça m'a touché… Merci à vous deux !"

Hermione s'était avancée jusqu'au chevet de Draco, et à ces mots, il l'attira à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle en fut si surprise qu'elle tomba sur le lit. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis elle se releva, rouge de confusion.

" – Désolé, fit Draco, un peu gêné… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris une fille dans mes bras… ça fait bizarre !"

" – Oui, je te confirme, ça fait bizarre , répondit-elle en partant d'un petit rire… Bon, et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'a ragaillardi comme ça !"

" – Et bien, je ne peux pas trop t'en parler maintenant, j'attends d'avoir plus d'éléments, mais je suis très confiant…"

" – On dirait que tu parles d'une de tes expériences !" dit Hermione en rigolant.

" – Précisément !… Plus que tu ne le crois !"

Hermione chercha une réponse dans les yeux du blond, qui avaient retrouvé un semblant d'éclat gris métallisé, mais elle n'y trouva qu'une lueur moqueuse…

" – N'essaye pas de sonder mon esprit, Granger !" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

" – Heyyy, depuis quand tu m'appelles de nouveau par mon nom ?" demanda-t-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

" – Hé hé ! Depuis que tu essayes de lire dans mes pensées…"

" – Bon, d'accord, j'attendrai que tu me le dises" se résigna-t-elle.

Les jours qui suivirent, Draco fut méconnaissable, son comportement étant à l'opposé de celui qu'il avait eu à la suite de l'accident.

Les médecins étaient très optimistes quant à sa guérison totale sous quelques jours à peine.

Draco, lui, espérait sortir au plus vite, pour pouvoir se lancer dans son expérience.

Plus il y pensait, et plus il était certain de pouvoir réussir. Il avait eu le déclic en ressassant encore et encore la scène de l'explosion, en s'automutilant l'esprit à se dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser traîner cette fichue potion.

Cette potion…

C'est là que lui était venu l'éclair de génie, l'idée !

Son métier, ou plutôt l'art dans lequel il excellait, était la recherche et l'invention de potions miraculeuses, qui pouvaient guérir des maladies graves, ou s'avérer être des contresorts puissants.

Il devait être en mesure d'élaborer une potion qui lui permettrait de remonter le temps juste assez pour éviter l'accident tragique, puis retourner à son point de départ. Il était certain de pouvoir y arriver, il était le meilleur… Il était Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentard !

Son ambition et sa ruse avaient repris le dessus, la détermination qui l'animait était inébranlable.

Il éviterait à Harry une mort horrible en remontant le temps ! Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire !

Et un Malfoy obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand Hermione passa la porte du laboratoire, elle faillit trébucher sur un objet posé à terre.

Normal, il faisait noir dans ce labo, on n'y voyait pas à un mètre… La seule source de lumière était la petite lampe de bureau sous laquelle s'affairait Draco, plongé dans des calculs incompréhensibles pour elle.

Elle traversa la travée centrale, évitant tant bien que mal les cartons entassés de partout.

Son ventre de femme enceinte, ne l'aidait pas, car elle touchait n'importe quel endroit vers où elle se tournait… Elle appela Draco à son secours.

" – Draco ! S'il te plaît, aiderais-tu une jeune femme en détresse… ?"

Le blond releva la tête, et parut s'apercevoir tout juste à ce moment-là de la présence d'Hermione.

" – Oh pardon Hermione ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver !"

" – Tu pourras répéter ça à Ron ? Lui qui n'arrête pas de me dire qu'avec mon ventre, on m'entend arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde…"

Draco lui sourit, un sourire fatigué, remarqua la jeune femme, mais un sourire détendu…

" – Toujours aussi aimable la belette !" dit-il avant de baisser le regard devant celui, réprobateur, d'Hermione.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur ses parchemins, pleins de signes qu'Hermione ne connaissaient pas, ou plutôt qu'elle avait renoncé à comprendre… Mais Draco, lui, avait l'air dans son élément, et il revenait sans cesse sur des écritures pour les corriger, refaisant ses calculs compliqués.

Hermione essaya de capter de nouveau son attention.

" – Vas-tu enfin me dire à quoi servent tous ces calculs Draco ? Ca fait des mois que te vois en train d'empiler des tonnes de parchemins, ou te promener au milieu de kilomètres d'alambics. J'ai bien compris que tu prépares une potion, mais quel effet est-elle supposée avoir ?"

" – Bientôt Hermione ! Je te promets que je pourrai te le dire très bientôt… j'arrive enfin au bout de mes calculs !"

" – Oh, déjà ? Après plus de 2 ans et demi seulement ? Magnifique !" dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

" – Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" fit Draco, étonné.

" – Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis tout ce temps, on ne t'a vu quasiment qu'à travers des flacons et des fioles, ou alors on avait l'impression de s'adresser au sommet de ton crâne, tellement tu restais plongé dans tes parchemins ! Draco, en plus tu as manqué le deuxième anniversaire de ton filleul, tu aurais pu faire un effort… "

" – Merlin, c'est vrai ! Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione…"

" – Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire… mais bon passons ! Mais tu devrais un peu respirer de temps en temps tu sais… sortir, t'amuser…"

" – Je ne peux pas… comment pourrais-je ? Sans Harry, plus rien n'a de saveur pour moi…Il était tout pour moi, mon alpha et mon oméga, mon est et mon ouest, celui sans qui je ne peux pas me retrouver dans ce monde… Je sais que tu me comprends, Hermione, alors laisse-moi juste ce petit peu de temps qui me manque pour enfin atteindre mon objectif…"

" – Oui, je te comprends… Je veux bien te laisser tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher après tout… "

Elle lui passa la main sur la joue…

" – Mais essaye d'émerger avant la naissance de ma fille, s'il te plaît ! Harry serait content de partager la naissance de sa petite sœur avec son parrain."

" – Ha ! Décidément, je ne me ferai jamais au fait que ton fils s'appelle comme l'homme que j'aime…"

" – Nous avons voulu lui rendre hommage, c'est tout… On ne voulait pas te faire souffrir…"

" – Je sais, ça me fait drôle, c'est tout" répondit le blond en souriant à Hermione.

" – Oui, je te comprends… quelques fois, quand je le gronde, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à notre Harry, avec son air tout penaud, et là je le prends dans mes bras, c'est plus fort que moi."

Une larme roula sur la joue de Draco… elle s'écrasa sur le morceau de parchemin qui était déroulé devant lui.

" – Non, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas Draco… sinon, je vais m'y mettre aussi" dit Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas, et fut accompagné par son amie… ils pleurèrent tout leur soûl, puis, n'ayant plus de larmes, pour le moment, ils sortirent de la pièce pour aller respirer de l'air frais.

Draco était plus résolu que jamais… Oui, il allait réussir… et il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas uniquement pour lui !

Ainsi, moins de deux semaines plus tard, Draco achevait de mettre au point la potion qu'il estimait être le chef d'œuvre de sa vie, le sommet de son art : la potion à remonter le temps.

Bien entendu, elle aurait été incomplète sans une potion lui permettant de revenir à son point de départ.

Il avait tout préparé, pensa à tout, et il était déterminé à repartir dans le passé pour éviter la mort d'Harry.

Il aurait voulu attendre de voir Hermione pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais il était trop impatient de partir retrouver Harry, le retrouver après tout ce temps !

Il ne tenait plus en place, il voulait vraiment en parler avec son amie, mais il ne pouvait patienter plus longtemps.

Il enfila une cape, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, se munit d'une bourse remplie, savait-on jamais…

Dans la poche de sa cape, il mit un petit flacon contenant un liquide doré très clair. Il saisit ensuite une des petites fioles contenant un liquide argenté et opaque.

Il regarda un instant à travers la fiole… décidément cette potion serait révolutionnaire si elle fonctionnait comme il l'espérait, mais elle pourrait s'avérer dangereuse également, et il n'aurait pas intérêt à la rendre publique, car entre de mauvaises mains, elle pourrait vraiment provoquer des catastrophes.

Son fonctionnement était particulier, car après l'avoir bue, il disposait de quelques secondes pour annoncer la date à laquelle il voulait se rendre, qu'elle soit passée ou future. Ensuite, absorber le breuvage doré le ramènerait instantanément à la date de laquelle il était parti.

Draco n'en revenait encore pas d'avoir eu autant de génie. Vraiment, il avait accompli là quelque chose de vraiment surprenant, impensable !

Une fois qu'il eût terminé de se préparer, Draco déboucha enfin le flacon… Il le porta d'abord à son nez, pour en sentir le contenu. Il sentit une odeur un peu âcre au premier abord, mais pas si forte que ça.

Il respira un grand coup, et porta le flacon à ses lèvres, et en but le contenu.

Une étrange sensation l'envahit alors, comme une chaleur intérieure, assez bizarre…

Il pouvait la sentir se propager dans tous ses membres, et petit à petit, il la ressentit de partout…

Il était temps, il y avait pensé des centaines de fois, des milliers peut-être… Il lui fallait à présent annoncer la date et l'heure du jour où il voulait être transporté… il avait fait en sorte de se placer à un endroit où il n'y aurait pas d'obstacle à son arrivée, par précaution… juste derrière la porte !

En effet, après la reconstruction de son laboratoire, la pièce avait changé d'aspect, et il ne se souvenait plus exactement la place de chaque chose, mis à part le fait que derrière la porte d'entrée, il n'y avait rien.

Ainsi, il y avait tellement pensé qu'il savait exactement quelle date prononcer.

Il était temps !

" – 15 Mai 2001, 7h00 du matin !" dit-il intelligiblement.

Il crut d'abord que rien n'allait se produire, qu'il s'était trompé dans une formule.

Un doute l'envahit… il lui faudrait tout reprendre depuis le début… ce n'était pas possible !

Et tout à coup, il eut l'impression que sa vision se brouillait, que la pièce devant lui se dédoublait, puis il sentit un souffle puissant, et eut alors l'impression de voir un film à l'envers, mais à une vitesse inimaginable…

Il reconnaissait certaines scènes qui s'étaient déroulées dans la pièce, évidemment !

Il assista encore une fois, avec horreur, à la scène de l'explosion… heureusement elle passa à une vitesse ahurissante, juste avant que plus rien ne bouge… le souffle avait cessé, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.

Draco avança dans la pièce sombre, et se dirigea vers là où se trouvait jadis sa vieille lampe à alcool.

Il la trouva !... Merlin, ça avait fonctionné !

Il alluma la mèche, et replaça la protection de verre par-dessus.

La pièce s'éclaira alors d'une douce lumière, et il put regarder tout à loisir le décor qui avait cessé d'être près de trois ans auparavant.

Il regarda les livres sur les étagères, les ingrédients dans les pots, les potions expérimentales dans leurs flacons… Il se souvint alors de la raison de sa venue, et chercha la fiole contenant le liquide bleuté responsable de son malheur, mais plus encore celui d'Harry.

Il savait à peu près dans quel coin il l'avait rangé avant qu'Harry ne mette la main dessus, et fouilla donc dans tous les placards à proximité.

Il avait prévu de mettre un peu de temps avant de trouver ce fameux flacon, c'est pourquoi il avait voulu arriver aussi tôt, sachant que la première personne qui rentrerait dans le laboratoire serait lui-même, plus jeune de trois ans, vers les 8h00… il avait donc une heure entière pour retrouver la fiole maudite, sortir de la pièce sans éveiller les soupçons, et partir se débarrasser du contenu bleuté à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Que se passerait-il s'il avait mal évalué son coup, et qu'il se retrouvait face à lui-même ?

Hermione lui avait parlé de l'année où elle s'était servi d'un retourneur de temps pour suivre tous ses cours en même temps. Elle lui avait dit que MacGonagall l'avait mise en garde à cette époque-là contre les dangers du voyage dans le temps, qu'il fallait "que personne ne nous voit, et surtout pas qu'on se retrouve face à face avec nos doubles… certains sorciers sont devenus fous suite à ça !".

Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser…

Il devait faire en sorte de trouver ce maudit flacon !

Soudain, alors qu'il allait se résoudre à abandonner cette partie du laboratoire, il le vit, enfoui dans un carton au milieu d'autres flacons.

Bon sang, mais à quoi avait-il pensé en le rangeant à cet endroit ?

Il comprenait à présent comment Harry l'avait trouvé si vite… c'était de sa faute à lui, il avait mal rangé un produit dangereux…

Il s'en voulait déjà de la mort d'Harry, mais là, ce fut la preuve vraiment flagrante que tout était sa faute.

Il revit l'accident se dérouler devant ses yeux, réalisant alors l'immensité de sa responsabilité…

Ce fut un bruit dans le couloir qui le fit sortir de ses pensées… l'heure !

" - Quelle heure est-il ?" se demanda-t-il.

Il regarda machinalement la pendule au mur… elle affichait 7h55 !

Il était temps de filer s'il ne voulait pas donner à son double l'occasion de devenir cinglé.

Il plongea doucement le flacon dans une poche de sa cape, et ouvrit la porte du laboratoire.

Il passa la tête dans le couloir, afin de vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait… Personne !

C'était le moment où jamais… Il sortit, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. En passant devant les toilettes, il entendit un robinet couler… Il savait donc d'où provenait le bruit qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes auparavant.

Il avança sans s'arrêter, pour arriver dans le hall d'accueil de l'étage où se situait la section "Recherche" de Ste Mangouste. L'accueil était désert, l'infirmière devait faire sa tournée d'inspection avant l'arrivée des chercheurs.

Il jugea plus prudent d'emprunter l'escalier, pour ne pas risquer de se croiser dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il scruta le hall d'entrée avant de sortir de la cage d'escalier.

Là il se raidit en voyant la personne qui approchait, et qui passa à quelques mètres de la porte sans le remarquer… C'était lui, avec trois ans de moins !

Merlin, qu'il avait changé en trois ans… était-ce la perte d'Harry qui l'avait fait vieillir prématurément ?

En se voyant, il eut l'impression de se voir plus jeune, mais pas de trois ans… plutôt de dix ans !

A présent, il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Hermione quand elle était venue le voir la dernière fois. Il s'était laissé aller, trop même !

Une fois le choc passé, et son double aussi, Draco sortit discrètement de la cage d'escalier, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Quand il eut franchi la porte, il se retrouva dans la rue, côté moldu, et derrière lui se tenait juste une grande vitrine où étaient entreposés des mannequins.

Il s'éloigna lentement de la devanture, et marcha quelques centaines de mètres, avant de bifurquer dans une ruelle déserte, qui était plus appropriée pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il s'enfonça dans la ruelle, puis s'arrêta avant d'en avoir atteint l'autre extrémité.

Il s'agenouilla près d'une plaque d'égout, prit le flacon dans sa poche, et le déboucha..

Il regarda un instant le contenu bleuté, qui laissait échapper des volutes de fumée bleu pâle.

Puis, lentement, il retourna le flacon, à quelques centimètres à peine de la grille de la bouche d'égout. Il regarda le liquide se déverser dans le néant, se mêlant aux eaux usées.

Quand la fiole fut vide, il se releva, et la jeta dans une poubelle, la recouvrit avec de vieux journaux, et s'éloigna pour regagner la rue principale.

De retour dans la foule, il se dit qu'il pourrait retourner dès à présent à son époque, trois ans plus tard… Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait encore un peu ici… et il savait ce que c'était… il voulait revoir Harry !

Celui-ci allait arriver environ une heure plus tard… Il le verrait passer dans cette rue, et rentrer dans Ste Mangouste.

Il décida donc de rester encore un peu, pour voir celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois longues années, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout… même s'il savait qu'il allait le revoir dans le futur, c'était plus fort que lui, il le fallait !

Il traversa donc la rue pour aller s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café.

Et il attendit… Il commanda un thé pour patienter, et prit son mal en patience.

Il imaginait déjà son retour, avec Harry qui l'attendrait à la maison… et Ron et Hermione qui seraient heureux, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté… Quel bonheur !

Il en souriait béatement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, il vit une tignasse brune passer de l'autre côté de la rue… une peau halée, des lunettes rondes, une démarche assurée… Oui, c'était bien lui ! Harry !

Il le regarda parcourir le trottoir en direction de l'hôpital sorcier… non, il ne le regardait pas, il le contemplait !

Merlin il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs !

Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine en le voyant, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve…

Harry était là, à quelques mètres de lui, tellement réel, tellement magnifique !

Il eut l'impression que ce moment durait plusieurs longues minutes, alors qu'en fait, quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Harry ne rentre dans Ste Mangouste.

Draco resta sur un sentiment de frustration quand il vit son brun disparaître à travers la vitrine magique.

Il décida donc de rester encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reparaisse, et là il pourrait le contempler à nouveau.

Il voulut prendre une gorgée de thé, mais sa main tremblait trop, et il reposa aussitôt la tasse. Il n'en revenait pas… sa potion lui avait permis de revoir Harry, et sûrement de le sauver ! Là il ne pouvait que le regarder de loin, mais une fois rentré, il pourrait à nouveau le serrer contre lui… enfin !

Après une bonne demi-heure, son cœur s'arrêta de nouveau… le voilà !

Il était ressorti !

Harry tenait sous le bras un petit carton… Draco supposa qu'il contenait les différents flacons que celui-ci avait "piqué" à son double.

Le brun ne repartit pas dans la direction par laquelle il était arrivé, ce qui intrigua Draco, car le Ministère était précisément dans la direction opposée à celle où se dirigeait Harry en ce moment.

Quand celui-ci fut à une distance raisonnable, Draco se leva, et décida de le suivre.

Il restait assez loi derrière Harry, de façon à ne pas se faire repérer.

En même temps, cela l'excitait de suivre son amant à son insu.

Le brun tourna dans une grande avenue, bondée de commerces. Il avait l'air de savoir où il allait.

Enfin il s'immobilisa devant une boutique, et regarda l'enseigne, avant d'y entrer.

Draco s'approcha, et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une bijouterie. Il fut surpris de voir Harry dans une telle boutique, lui qui n'aimait pas porter de bijoux.

Il observa à travers la vitrine, en prenant soin de rester dans un endroit où il ne pouvait être vu. Il vit le bijoutier moldu ouvrir plusieurs vitrines devant Harry, qui avait vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il cherchait.

Draco était vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi son amant était là, dans une bijouterie, alors qu'il n'aimait pas les bijoux, à chercher Merlin savait quoi… Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit… et si ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Draco sentit de petites dents pointues commencer à s'attaquer à ses entrailles… celles de la jalousie !

Pourtant, Harry ne lui avait jamais donné une quelconque indication, un quelconque doute sur leur relation.

Il attendit néanmoins, un peu angoissé, rongé par ce doute qui s'était installé en lui…

Au bout d'un moment, il vit Harry payer le moldu, et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la boutique, portant un petit sachet, en plus de son carton.

Il se retourna vite pour entrer dans la boutique jumelle à la bijouterie, dans laquelle on vendait des vêtements.

Il vit Harry sortir, et marcher quelques mètres sur le trottoir, avant de s'arrêter. il regarda de chaque côté de l'avenue et, voyant qu'aucun véhicule ne venait, il entama la traversée. Arrivé au milieu de la rue, il s'immobilisa en regardant dans le sachet, puis fit brusquement demi-tour.

C'est alors que, débarquant à une vitesse ahurissante, surgit une voiture. Harry releva la tête dans la direction du bruit de moteur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un geste de plus. La voiture le souleva avec une violence impressionnante, il rebondit sur le pare-brise, l'éclatant en mille morceaux, avant de retomber dans un bruit mat derrière la voiture, qui avait fini par freiner en dérapant sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètres.

Draco vit la scène comme si elle se déroulait au ralenti, assistant avec horreur à l'envol fatal de son amour.

Quand le corps de ce dernier retomba à terre, dans une position insensée pour quelqu'un qui a encore tous ses os, le cri surgit enfin de la gorge de Draco.

" – Harry ! NOOOOOOON !"

Il accourut auprès d'Harry, s'agenouilla près de lui, le prit dans ses bras, écarta les cheveux de son visage ensanglanté, et lui caressa la joue.

" – Harry ! S'il te plaît… parle-moi… réveille-toi ! Harry ! "

Ses mots se perdirent dans un sanglot. Il serra le corps du brun contre lui, pleurant en silence dans les cheveux décoiffés qu'il avait tant voulu toucher à nouveau.

La foule commençait à entourer le couple. Draco reposa doucement la dépouille d'Harry à terre, essayant d'essuyer le sang sur son visage.

Il remarqua alors le petit sachet que le brun tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt… Il se dirigea vers le sac de papier, dont les minuscules anses étaient en cordes. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, pour découvrir une boîte.

Dans la boîte se trouvait une magnifique montre en or, sertie de fins diamants. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Harry avait acheté ce bijou, quand une petite carte tomba de la boîte. Il la ramassa et la lut.

_"A l'homme que j'aime depuis 4 ans maintenant,_

_Tu représentes tout pour moi, tu es l'amour de ma vie,_

_Et jamais je n'ai autant été heureux de toute mon existence._

_Reçois, en hommage à ton amour, ce merveilleux cadeau._

_Je t'aime Draco,_

_Harry, à toi hier, encore tien aujourd'hui, à toi pour toujours."_

Draco posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot… C'était son cadeau pour leur anniversaire…

Merlin, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Comment avait-il pu douter de l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Il fondit à nouveau en larmes, serrant la boîte contre lui.

Les secours arrivèrent à ce moment-là… comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Harry le lui avait dit un fois… des "pontiers" il lui semblait… ils portaient des uniformes étranges…

Ils examinèrent Harry avec leur matériel, mais Draco aurait pu leur dire sans avoir besoin de tout ce fatras encombrant que son amour était mort… Encore mort !

Ils le placèrent sur un brancard, et commencèrent à se diriger vers leur véhicule rouge… Draco les rattrapa alors, et glissa la boîte dans la main d'Harry. Il sortit ensuite une carte de visite de sa poche, et griffonna son adresse au dos.

Il la tendit à l'un des "pontiers".

" – S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous prévenir cette personne du drame qui vient de se produire ? C'est très important !"

" – Bien, monsieur, on fera le nécessaire !" répondit le "pontier" en prenant la carte.

" – Merci !"

Et Draco regarda le véhicule s'éloigner, les larmes coulant indéfiniment de ses yeux… il avait l'impression qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais secs, qu'il pourrait pleurer jusqu'à en être déshydraté.

Il finit par se décider à marcher, laissant ses jambes l'emmener à leur gré.

En marchant, les mains dans les poches, il sentit un contact froid au fond de sa poche droite. Il se saisit de l'objet, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du flacon contenant le liquide doré, celui qui devait le ramener à son point de départ. Il resta un moment sur place, à réfléchir dans la contemplation de la potion qu'il tenait.

" – Il est temps, se dit-il, il est l'heure de rentrer !"

Il se faufila dans une ruelle et, après avoir regardé alentour si personne ne le voyait, il déboucha la fiole, et en but le contenu.

Comme à l'aller, la réaction ne se fit pas tout de suite, mais petit à petit, le temps se mit à s'accélérer, défilant à grande vitesse, mais remmenant Draco dans le futur auquel il appartenait cette fois.

Le temps s'arrêta enfin de défiler, et Draco s'avança vers la sortie de la ruelle.

A première vue, tout avait l'air de s'être bien passé.

Il marcha jusqu'à un kiosque à journaux, et regarda la date sur l'un des journaux moldus. Il était bien revenu à sa date de départ.

Il se dirigea lascivement vers Ste Mangouste, pour regagner son laboratoire. En chemin, il repensa à sa potion… Finalement, elle ne lui avait pas permis d'atteindre son principal objectif, qui était de sauver Harry. Ce dernier était mort quand même, d'une autre manière, mais le résultat était le même.

A quoi bon se déplacer dans le temps si ça ne lui avait pas permis de sauver la vie d'Harry ?

Et plus Draco avançait, plus il était convaincu que, quel que soit le nombre de fois où il sauverait Harry, celui-ci mourrait quand même, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Que faire alors ?

Avant d'avoir pu répondre à cette question, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant la vitrine qui lui permettait d'accéder à Ste Mangouste.

Il en demanda l'accès aux mannequins, et pénétra dans le hall, puis se dirigea dans son laboratoire. Là il trouva le reste des flacons contenant la potion temporelle.

Il s'assit à son bureau, croisant ses mains sous son menton, en proie à une réflexion intense.

Que faire ?

La scène de l'accident de voiture ne cessait de repasser encore et encore dans l'esprit de Draco.

Quand il avait pris Harry dans ses bras…

Quand il avait vu la montre…

Quand il avait lu la carte…

La carte !

Il se souvenait de chaque mot… Mais ce qui l'avait marqué, c'était la fin : _"Harry, à toi hier, encore tien aujourd'hui, à toi pour toujours."_.

On aurait dit qu'Harry répondait aux questions que se posait Draco, sans pourtant savoir… sans savoir ?

Harry avait souvent eu des prémonitions.

_"à toi pour toujours"_… il savait que c'était vrai, que l'amour qu'Harry lui portait était fort et sincère, et qu'il serait éternel, où qu'il aille, _quand_ qu'il aille !

sans plus réfléchir, Draco se leva, attrapa les fioles de potion restantes, se rendit dans les toilettes, et les vida dans le lavabo, regardant le liquide argenté s'échapper par le siphon, puis disparaître.

De retour dans le laboratoire, il posa les flacons, et pointa sa baguette au-dessus…

" – Recurvite !" prononça-t-il.

En un instant, les flacons furent propres, vierges de toute trace de la potion qu'ils avaient contenue.

Il les laissa là, sur la table, prit sa cape, et quitta le laboratoire.

En sortant, il se retourna pour regarder la pièce dans laquelle il venait de passer presque trois ans sans voir la lumière du jour.

Il abaissa le bouton, et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà !

Et Draco, devant son feu de cheminée, se demandait s'il existerait un jour un moyen de modifier le cours de la destinée, de réparer des vies…

Mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà répondu à cette question…

Lui-même avait tenté, il avait passé des années à essayer vainement de modifier la destinée du Survivant… mais il n'en avait pas besoin, parce que le Survivant continuerait de vivre en lui, pour toujours !

La force de leur amour était à elle seule plus forte que la destinée, plus puissante que la mort, car elle traversait le temps sans en subir les effets, elle restait intacte.

Draco et Harry s'étaient aimés d'une manière que l'on croit impossible d'aimer, et, à travers la barrière de l'au-delà, leur amour les unissait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Draco sourit, et une larme coula sur sa joue, mais c'était une larme de bonheur cette fois… Il devait faire face à la vie pour que leur amour puisse continuer à vivre à travers lui.

Il leva alors son poignet, et regarda l'heure qu'il était, sur la montre en or, aux incrustations de diamant…

Il n'était pas très tard.

Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, enfila une cape, et transplana…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

… La sonnette de l'entrée émit son tintement…

Hermione se demanda qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite en cette fin de journée.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva face à Draco, qui lui souriait d'un sourire détendu, et presque joyeux…

" – Draco ! dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras… Tu… tu vas bien ?"

" – Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?" répondit le blond sans se départir de son sourire.

" – Te voir ici, lui dit Hermione en affichant un grand sourire, c'était devenu tellement rare… entre vite !"

" – Merci ! Je sais, mais j'ai suivi ton conseil finalement !"

" – Oh, et bien tu as rudement bien fait, car j'ai cuisiné un super plat pour ce soir… tu restes dîner, rassure-moi !"

" – Oui, ce sera avec plaisir !"

Ron apparut à ce moment-là… il parut surpris lui aussi de voir Draco…

" – Draco ? Bonjour, dit-il en lui tendant la main… tu as retrouvé le chemin de notre maison ?" ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

" – Ron !…" le gronda Hermione…

" – Pardon, s'excusa ce dernier, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher."

" – Pas grave, répondit Draco, toujours souriant, j'ai passé l'âge de m'énerver pour rien !"

A ce moment-là, une fusée miniature passa entre Hermione et Ron, et se jeta sur Draco.

" – Toton Daco !"

Draco souleva le petit être qui s'était accroché à sa jambe, et le serra contre lui… Ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue, lui laissant un énorme filet de bave, ce qui fit rire le blond.

" – Bonjour, Harry ! lui dit-il… qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! " répondit Draco.

Rien que prononcer ces quelques mots firent battre son cœur, mais Merlin, Hermione avait raison, rien que le fait qu'il s'appelle Harry donnait l'impression qu'on l'avait face à soi.

Il s'agenouilla, et reposa le garçonnet à terre.

" – Draco, as-tu finalement trouvé ce que tu cherchais l'autre jour ?" demanda Hermione.

" – En quelque sorte Hermione !" répondit le blond.

" – C'est à dire ?…"

" – C'est à dire, dit-il calmement en levant les yeux vers elle, que j'ai trouvé plus que ce que je cherchais… j'ai trouvé la paix !"

Sans rien ajouter, Hermione lui tendit sa main…

Il la prit, et se releva, affichant en effet un visage reposé, calme… en paix !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

_"Je t'aime Harry !_

_Draco, qui continue de t'aimer, contre vents et marées_

_dans le passé, dans le présent, dans l'avenir, contre le cours du temps !" _

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà !

Voilà un gros morceau sorti en droite ligne de mon neurone… pfiouu va falloir qu'il se repose maintenant !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, car je ne suis pas habitué à cet exercice (yaoi ndlr).

J'espère surtout que ça a plus à la principale intéressée, j'ai nommé Bady, à qui je souhaite, avec du retard, désolé encore, un joyeux anniversaire…

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

A bientôt all !


End file.
